Happy Halloween, Randy
by Dysclexic
Summary: Randall has survived Waternoose, banishment, and getting hit in the face with a snow cone by Mike Wazowski, but what will our reptilian friend do when the scariest day of the year rolls around? A one-shot based off of "Randall's New Take On Life". If you haven't read that yet, make sure to check it out first! You can find it on my page :) Please R&R!


_"Give me the girl, Boggs." __Waternoose ground out. _

_"What, so you can use her for your sick experiments? Go to the Himylayas!" Randall snarled, drawing back closer to Kimmie, who was cowering behind him._

_ "You could have been part of Monster Inc's bright future. You had great potential, until this human girl turned you soft!" _

_"Randy?" Kimmie whimpered. _

_"Oh well, you're replaceable." Waternoose shrugged and with that lunged. _

_"Kimmie, run, get out of h-oof!" Randall yelled but was cut off as Waternoose's heavy body bowled into him. Both monsters went tumbling to the floor. Waternoose quickly seized Randall by the neck. _

_"Say goodbye, Boggs!"_

"Randy!"

Randall woke with a jolt and immediately froze up when he realized someone was still gripping him.

"Randy? Are you ok?"

Waternoose's ugly gray head materialized into Kimmie's heart-shaped face. "K-Kimmie?" Randall spluttered, removing himself from her grasp.

Kimmie sat back, her forest green eyes wide and tilted her head, causing her fiery red hair to shift.

"Hey, Randall, what is it?" Randall shook his head.

"Nothing kid, I'm alright." He blinked sleep from his eyes and realized she was not in her usual attire.

"What are you wearing?"

"My costume!"

"Costume…"

"My Halloween costume, silly!" Kimmie snickered.

"Hallo-what?"

Kimie gasped. "Don't you know what Halloween is?"

"Please, enlighten me."

"Halloween is basically when you get to dress up and get candy!"

"That sounds dumb."

"But you get _candy_!"

"Uh…" Randall really wasn't in the mood to argue with the eleven-year old. "So what are you?" he asked, switching topics.

"Guess," she grinned.

"Raggedy-Anne."

"Um, no."

"Annie."

"Eh, closer."

"Ariel?"

"Do I look like a mermaid to you?"

"Ugh.. I give up."

"Merida from Brave!"

Randall almost kicked himself. "Dangit, I knew that."

Kimmie just laughed. "Ok, I have a few more touchups to do, I'll be back in five so we can go out."

"We?" Randall said disdainfully.

"Yeah, you're coming too."

"Joy."

"Don't be so sullen, it'll be fun!"

"I think you and I have very different definitions of fun…" Randall grumbled.

"Oh stop pouting. When I come back, you'd better be ready to go!"

Randall sighed wistfully as she left the room and something twinged in his heart. She had always called him Randy, but today was the first time she had called him by his proper name. Kimmie was growing up and Randall wasn't sure it he liked it.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I'm ready." Kimmie pranced into the kitchen in her flowy, emerald green dress.<p>

"That was seven minutes." Randall drawled from inside the fridge.

"You actually counted?"

"Yes. Obviously you didn't."

Bree, now 18, looked up from where she was sitting at the counter. "Aren't you a little old to be going trick-or-treating Kimberly?"

"Please, you're never too old." Kimmie snorted.

Bree rolled her eyes and pushed her now, shoulder length raven hair out of her face. "Ok, whatever. Have fun."

* * *

><p>As they stepped outside, Randall shivered from the cool October breeze. Kimmie shivered as well and readjusted the fake quiver of arrows on her shoulder. "Where to first, kid?" Randall asked. Kimmie looked him up and down.<p>

"No costume?" she asked.

Randall shrugged. "I figure I look scary enough."

Kimmie nodded slowly. "Fair enough." She pointed to the left. "Let's hit Rushmore street first. The whole neighborhood is basically a circle."

"Ok, let's get to it. We have a lot of houses to hit." Randall started speed walking, Kimmie falling into step right behind him.

The first house they hit was Ms. Lowly's house, a sweet old lady who's house always smelled like soup. Being a Halloween fanatic, Ms. Lowly always went all out in decorations and she definitely did not disappoint this year. Her house was easily the epitome of Halloween spirit. Gravestones littered the lawn, ghosts and skeletons hung from the trees, jack-o-lanterns grinned sinisterly, and the whole house adorned with spiders and spooky lights. Randall and Kimmie ran across the yard to the front porch but to their disappointment, Ms. Lowly, who usually sat out on her porch to hand out candy, had been replaced with a gigantic bowl of candy with a note that said 'Take two!'

"Hope she's doing alright." Kimmie sighed as she plucked out two Jolly Ranchers. Randall only nodded in response as he fished out a couple of Resee's. As Kimmie turned to leave, Randall turned back around and tried to snag a few more when the decorative skeletal hand attached to the bowl sprang to life and grabbed his wrist.

"AHH!" Randall yelped and yanked his arm back.

Kimmie burst out laughing. "That's what you get for being greedy!" she snickered.

Randall frowned at her for a minute before laughing as well. Once they stopped laughing , Kimmie grinned with determination. "Ok, I was thinking we could split up for a bit. We can cover more ground that way. Also, we can make this into a friendly competition to see who can get the most candy!"

Randall grinned. He loved competitions. "Sounds fun, kid, let's do it!"

Kimmie lowered herself into a starting position. "Ok, on your mark, get set-" Randall didn't wait until she was finished counting and took off.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kimmie yelled from behind him. Randall just cackled.

* * *

><p>"Ok kid, *puff* I think that's all the *puff* houses<strong>." <strong>Randall dropped his candy bag, which landed with a solid thud, and sank to the curb. Kimmie trudged over and sat down next to him with an exhausted sigh.

"My legs are killing me." She moaned.

"Maybe we overdid it." Randall replied, eyeing the bulging bags of candy.

"No way, it was totally worth it!" Kimmie said.

"I say it's time to head home and count our candy, what say you?" Randall asked.

Kimmie nodded vigorously. "Agreed!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, time to see who will be crowned the champion!" Kimmie said as she dumped the contents of her bag onto the kitchen table. The candy spilled out into a good-sized mountain of varying colors and Kimmie started to silently count her load. Randall dumped his bag as well and started counting loudly with a mischevious grin.<p>

"Randy, knock it off!" Kimmie snickered, playfully punching his arm. They sat in companionable silence for the next few minutes as they each counted their piles.

"242!" Kimmie shouted finally.

"243!" Randall said in triumph.

Kimmie sighed in disappointment. "Darn, you win."

Randall studied her face as she began to put her candy back in her bag. He knew she was trying to be a good sport, but he also knew that she had badly wanted to win. When she wasn't looking, Randall used his tail to knock two of his pieces of candy onto the floor.

"Hey, Kimmie, I think you missed two." He pointed out casually.

Kimmie looked down and her eyes lit up. "244!" she crowed. "Yes! I won!"

Randall just smiled. "Congratulations, kid, you earned it."

* * *

><p>Randall tiptoed into Kimmie's room later that night and found her fast asleep. He smiled softly and moved to close the door when her soft voice floated up from the dark form under the covers. "Thanks for letting me win, Randy."<p>

Randall gave a start."I thought you were asleep kid." He turned back around and padded to her bed. "And what are you talking about, you won fair and square."

Kimmie smiled and shook her head. "I'm not dumb Randy, I noticed you pushing those two pieces to the floor with your tail."

"Oh…" Randall replied awkwardly.

Suddenly her arms were around him. "Thanks for the best Halloween ever. I'm glad I got to spend it with you." Randall returned her hug.

"Me too, kid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, it's been a while! I decided to bring Randall and Kimmie back, so hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, be expecting more the near future! Don't forget to leave a review and if you liked it, give it a favorite! Happy Halloween!**


End file.
